I pray
by psychoarea
Summary: Di tengah derasnya hujan nampak sesosok pemuda bersurai merah tengah berjalan seorang diri tanpa dipayungi oleh apapun. Pemuda itu terus menatap lurus ke depan. Tersenyum perih serta bergumam lirih, "Aku telah mengabulkan permintaanmu, Tetsuya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"
1. Chapter 1

**-AkaKuro-**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**—Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and there fore is winged 'Cupid' painted blind.**

Kuroko menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Berharap hujan tak akan turun kali ini. Ia terus terdiam menatap langit mendung, sesekali menerawang jauh entah kemana. Fikirannya seolah melayang. Berhenti tepat di hari itu. Pada jam yang sama. Menit yang sama. Serta suasana yang tak jauh berbeda dengan hari ini.

**_"Tetsuya, aku menyukaimu. Aku—" _**

**_"Maaf, aku tak bisa Akashi-kun."_**

Ia terus berfikir. Mengingat. Mengenang. Bahkan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan di hari itu. Sebuah penyesalan di tengah derasnya hujan. Sebuah kenangan tak menyenangkan di hari yang gelap. Bahkan hujan seolah menyembunyikan air matanya dalam setiap tetes air yang jatuh ke permukaan. Tetapi apakah ia benar-benar menyesalinya?

**_"Saat ini aku benar-benar tak bisa, maaf."_**

**_ "Lalu, apa kau benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Jawab aku, Tetsuya!"_**

**_ "Akashi-kun, aku—"_**

SREETTTT

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka paksa. Seketika kenangan itu pun terhenti ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya. Sesosok pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau dengan benda keberuntungannya tengah berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kelas tersebut. Kuroko yang sejak tadi hanya diam mulai menanyakan sesuatu pada pemuda tersebut.

"_Doushita_ Midorima-kun?" Setelahnya Kuroko hanya menatap datar pemuda tersebut.

Merasa risih dengan tatapan Kuroko akhirnya pemuda bernama Midorima Shintarou itu mulai membalikan badannya guna beranjak dari tempat tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang juga, _nanodayo_."

Dan setelahnya Midorima benar-benar lenyap dari hadapan Kuroko.

"Perpustakaan?"

.

.

.

Kuroko yang masih merasa bingung dengan perkataan Midorima akhirnya hanya berjalan lunglai menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya. Hari ini hujan turun sangat deras dan anginpun bertiup cukup kencang membuat dirinya serta beberapa siswa yang lain terjebak di dalam sekolah walaupun bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak tadi.

Kuroko terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan seolah mencari sebuah jawaban dari perkataan Midorima yang menggantung. Ia berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor sekolah yang amat sepi. Sesekali ia mengusap-usapkan tangannya agar ia mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan di tengah suasana hujan kali ini. Tak lama setelahnya, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu telah sampai di depan pintu perputakaan.

Perlahan ia membukanya, mengamati ruangan tersebut.

"Kosong, sepertinya tak ada orang." Ucapnya lirih sebelum kakinya mulai melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam perputakaan tersebut.

Karena merasa bosan akhirnya Kuroko mencoba mencari sebuah buku bacaan yang mungkin dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya itu. Ia mulai mencari beberapa buku yang memang ingin ia baca jauh sebelum hari ini. Setelah ia mendapat buku tersebut akhirnya ia memmutuskan untuk membacanya disini dari pada harus kembali lagi ke kelas yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari perpustakaan.

**—Love is like a child, that longs for everything it can come by.**

Dan tiba-tiba saja pupil mata pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mulai membesar ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah terlelap di atas sebuah meja yang penuh dengan beberapa tumpuk buku. Kuroko mengenalnya. Sangat mengenal pemuda itu. Dan Kuroko pun mengetahui buku-buku tersebut. Buku-buku yang biasa dibaca oleh pemuda tersebut. Ya, beberapa sastra klasik.

Dengan sedikit ragu Kuroko melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Mencoba membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang berada atas meja tersebut. Ia terhenti di suatu halaman. Membacanya dengan serius kemudian tersenyum sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan lirih.

"_Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service?_"

Sesaat kemudian Kuroko menutup buku tersebut dan meletakannya kembali di atas meja. Tangannyanya yang bebas perlahan menyentuh helaian lembut pemuda di hadapannya. Tangannya yang dingin seolah merasakan sedikit kehangatan saat menyentuh pemuda tersebut. Kuroko terus menyentuhnya, mengusap helaian itu dengan lembut agar sang empunya tak terbangun karena sentuhannya. Dan ia tersenyum—

"—_but, I pray you do not fall in love with me,_" Kuroko berbisik lirih. Sangat lirih seolah suara suara detak jantungnya dapat menenggelamkan ucapannya tadi. Begitu pula dengan hujan yang begitu deras di luar sana. Hujan yang akan segera menghapus jejaknya di tempat ini. Menghapus semua yang telah terjadi di hari ini serta kemarin.

**—Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

A/N : Nee minna, ogenki desu ka? *hanya sekedar nanyain kabar* XD mungkin saya udah beberapa kali buat pair ini tapi ya cerita sama genrenya kayaknya gak beda jauh ya ==" niat awal mau bikin yang sweet gitu tapi entah mengapa **lagi-lagi-kesekian-kali-gak-jarang-sering** malah jadi yang kayak gini. Ini pendek karena saya kehabisan ide. Saya gak tau mau dilanjutin atau gak yaudah sudahi saja. Soalnya kalo dilanjutin apakah saja sanggup melanjutkannya? Dan apakah ada yang baca cerita nista ini? =DDD.

Etto, asli loh kata-kata yang pake bahas inggis itu bukan punya saya hahaha karena itu hanya sebuah 'Quote' yang saya ambil dari beberapa karyanya **Shakespeare** XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**-AkaKuro-**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Dua iris mata milik pemuda itu mulai terbuka kembali menampakkan dua warna indah yang sejak tadi terlelap jauh disana. Disini hujan belum reda bahkan terlihat semakin deras. Seperti tak ada yang terjadi atau lebih tepatnya tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Akashi hanya duduk terdiam sambil memandangi hujan dari balik jendela perpustakaan yang sepi. Tak lama setelahnya pemuda bersurai merah itu merapihkan semua buku yang berserakan di depan matanya. Entah kenapa tak serapih tadi, Akashi sadar akan hal itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum perih saat mengucapkan satu nama.

"Tetsuya,"

Akashi hanya dapat berucap lirih dengan penuh perih.

**—Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it.**

Dua iris mata yang berbeda warna itu tak sedikitpun melepas pandangannya dari hujan di luar sana. Seperti pelangi yang tak akan nampak dalam hujan, ia pun tau bahwa saat ini tak mungkin pemuda bersurai **_baby blue_** itu ada dihadapannya. Berdiri tegak memandangnya dan tentu saja sambil menyebut namanya. Jujur saja, sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi saat ini adalah hal yang paling diinginkan oleh Akashi. Jika pelangi muncul saat hujan telah reda maka yang Akashi inginkan saat ini adalah kemunculan pelangi di tengah hujan yang begitu deras. Hal itu tak mungkin, Akashi menyadarinya, tetapi saat ini ia sangat menginginkannya dengan mutlak.

Tanpa sadar Akashi menyentuh helain rambutnya, perlahan ia mengacaknya frustasi. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat ini tetapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali terdiam saat merasakan surai merahnya sedikit basah. Akashi tidak bodoh, bahkan ia tak akan memikirkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin misalnya saja atap perpustakaan bocor sehingga surai merahnya menjadi sedikit basah. Sekarang yang ada difikirannya hanya satu. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya,"

Lagi dan lagi. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak Akashi akan mengucapkan nama itu?

Nama itu kembali berputar di otaknya dan secara tidak langsung memori itu kembali menghantui pemuda bersurai merah itu. Akashi hanya dapat mendesah kesal, kemudian tanpa sadar ia berjalan dengan begitu tergesa-gesa melewati koridor demi koridor yang mulai gelap. Akashi hanya terus melangkah tanpa dapat menenggelamkan memori itu dari otak jeniusnya. Ingin rasanya melupakan kejadian itu. Membuangnya, menguburnya, bahkan menenggelamkannya saat ini juga.

**_"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, Tetsuya."_**

**_ "Akashi-kun— maaf."_**

**_ "Aku tak ingin mendengar kata maaf. Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu, Tetsuya!"_**

****Akashi tak mengerti dengan kejadian yang terus berputar di otaknya. Ia tak mengerti akan perasaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dan ia tak mengerti kenapa pemuda bersurai **_baby blue_** itu mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Dua hari yang lalu, semuanya terjadi tepat di tempatnya berada saat ini. Di sore hari, serta dengan suasana yang tak jauh berbeda dari hari ini. Ya, Akashi masih mengingatnya atau lebih tepatnya tak dapat melupakannya.

**_"Tetsuya!"_**

**_ "Akashi-kun, apa kau mau aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan?"_**

**_ "Ya."_**

**_ "Dengan jujur?"_**

**_ "Ya."_**

**_ "Apa kau yakin?"_**

**_ "Ya."_**

**_ "Akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu. Itulah kejujuranku, apa kau puas sekarang?"_**

****Baru saja pemuda bersurai merah itu datang ke tempat tersebut tetapi kini tubuhnya telah basah sepenuhnya. Ya, karena hujan sangat deras saat ini. Lalu, bagaimana tidak? Sekitar lima menit setelahnya Akashi terus bersandar di depan gerbang sekolah seperti menantang hujan yang saat ini belum mereda. Bahkan dari tatapan matanya pemuda bersurai merah itu tak akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Sepertinya Akashi mulai gila, atau mungkin tak menyadari bahwa hujan terus mengguyur tubuhnya.

******—I love you more than words can wield the matter, dearer than eyesight, space and liberty.**

_"Apa kau puas sekarang?" _Akashi mengulang kata-kata itu. Mencoba mengingat dan mencari kesalahan dari setiap kata yang saat itu ia lontarkan. Mengingat dan terus mencari sambil terus mengulang perkataan Kuroko Tetsuya padanya.

**_"Tidak, aku tidak puas dengan ucapanmu. Apa aku juga salah, Tetsuya?"_**

**_ "Tidak, kau tidak salah Akashi-kun."_**

**_ "Lalu kenapa? Apa aku salah karena aku ingin kau menjadi milikku?"_**

**_"Tidak juga. Kau hanya egois, Akashi-kun. Apa kau tau yang kau rasakan sekarang?"_**

**_ "Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin ka—"_**

****Akashi terdiam dan mulai merasakan betapa dinginnya hujan saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, merasakan rinai hujan yang menyapu wajah tampannya. Merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin yang membuat surai merahnya berantakan. Sekitar lima menit setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja Akashi tak lagi merasakan tubuhnya terguyur hujan. Mungkin hujan telah reda tanpa Akashi sadari, fikirnya.

**_"Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, Akashi-kun. Kau hanya ingin memiliki diriku dan setelahnya mungkin kau akan melupakanku jika aku tak lagi menjadi milikmu atau tak lagi disisimu. Aku tak bisa bersamamu walaupun aku sangat menyukaimu karena aku tak mau merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini jika suatu saat nanti kau melupakanku ketika kita tak lagi bersama. Lebih baik seperti ini, lebih baik aku merasakan sakitnya sekarang. Lalu, sebaiknya kau melupakan perasaanmu padaku, melupakan perasaan yang belum pasti itu karena aku tak berharap kau jatuh cinta padaku dengan perasaan yang setengah-setangah. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku, Akashi-kun..."_**

****"Apa benar perasaanku seperti itu?" Akashi bergumam lirih tanpa menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sambil memayungi Akashi yang telah basah terguyur hujan.

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi terkejut, bahkan sepasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap lurus tepat ke arah sumber suara. Suara yang familiar dari sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Bodohnya, Akashi baru menyadari hal itu ketika pemuda bersurai **_baby blue_** itu memanggil namanya.

**—A heart to love, and in that heart courage to make's love known.**

"Tetsuya," pemuda bersurai merah itu berucap lirih sambil tersenyum perih ke arah Kuroko. Bahkan Kuroko dapat merasakan perihnya senyuman Akashi dalam hatinya.

"Tubuhmu sangat basah Akashi-kun, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya pada sosok yang masih melekat jelas di kedua mata birunya.

"Entah, tapi kufikir semua itu bukan urusanmu, Tetsuya." Hening, baik Kuroko maupun Akashi hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, "—atau mungkin aku tak ingin semua itu menjadi urusanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko mematung bahkan menjatuhkan payungnya karena ucapan Akashi. Sementara itu pemuda bersurai merah yang sejak tadi ada dihadapannya telah melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. Akashi tak perduli jika kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan untuk Koroko karena ia tau pemuda bersuari **_baby blue_** itu tengah menahan rasa sakitnya. Akashi tau rasa sakit itu, bahkan dirinya baru saja membuat rasa sakit itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Entah sejahat apa dirinya, tetapi kali ini Akashi Seijuurou telah membuat rasa sakit itu tak hanya setengah-setengah. Dirinya telah membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menahan begitu banyak rasa sakit ketika pemuda itu menyukainya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Akashi-kun—"

**DEGH!** Langkah pemuda bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat suara itu kembali terdengar. Seolah menghipnotisnya, Akashi memang tak dapat melanjutkan langkahya sebelum pemuda bersurai **_baby blue_** itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"—apa kau begitu benci padaku sejak saat itu?" benar saja, Kuroko mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hening, Akashi hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu padaku?"

Tak menjawab, Akashi hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Lalu— apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadikanku milikmu?"

Dari ketiga pertanyaan itu tak ada satupun yang membuat Akashi bergeming. Ia hanya diam, bahkan saat ini pemuda bersurai merah itu berniat melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kuroko— karena semuanya terlambat. Akashi menganggap semuanya terlambat bahkan jika Kuroko menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Terambat jika ia mengatakan bahwa sejujurnya dirinya telah menyukai pemuda bersurai **_baby blue_** itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Terlambat jika ia menjadikan Kuroko miliknya.

Tetapi, mungkin belum terlambat jika Akashi mengabulkan permohonan Kuroko saat itu.

**"—****_aku tak berharap kau jatuh cinta padaku dengan perasaan yang setengah-setangah."_**

**_ "I pray you do not fall in love with me."_**

****_"Tetsuya, I've granted your request."_

"**_Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku, Akashi-kun..."_**

_"So, what do you think, Tetsuya?"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

**[Omake?]**

Surai biru itu masih nampak di tengah derasnya hujan. Tak bergeming seolah tak bernyawa, sama halnya dengan perasaannya yang kini seolah mati tertusuk beribu-ribu gunting yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah yang amat ia kenal. Kuroko, pemuda bersurai **_baby blue_** itu tak dapat lagi memandang kepergian Akashi. Dirinya tak dapat lagi melihatnya, atau lebih tepatnya tak dapat lagi memandangnya. Saat ini yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya tertunduk lemas seolah menahan sesuatu yang sejak tadi telah memaksa Kuroko untuk mengeluarkannya.

Air mata.

Kuroko hanya dapat menahannya untuk beberapa saat. Walaupun hanya beberapa saat tetapi Kuroko sangat bersyukur bahwa air matanya itu tak ia perlihatkan tepat di depan sang surai merah. Kuroko sadar akan perasaannya, sadar tentang apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan kepada Akashi, bahkan sadar jika saat ini hujan tengah menyamarkan air matanya. Sadar, sangat sadar jika dirinya tak ingin kehilangan sosok itu. Andai saja dapat terulang, andai saja waktu tak berputar terlalu cepat maka ia akan berlari, berlari dan terus berlari sampai ia dapat menyentuh sosok itu.

Sayangnya semua terlambat, sayangnya waktu terus berputar sangat cepat hingga ia tak dapat lagi melihat sosok itu. Sekarang yang terlihat hanya hujan yang membawa rasa perih dihatinya. Hembusan angin yang menemaninya seolah menyampaikan beribu-ribu rasa sesal saat itu. Penyesalan, sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini, sesuatu yang terjadi di akhir sebuah cerita tak indah kini tengah dirasakan oleh pemuda bersurai **_baby blue_** itu.

Ingin rasanya berbicara, bergerak bahkan berteriak agar semuanya hilang. Tetapi kata terlambat dan tak bisa tentu saja tidak semudah itu menghilang dari kenyataan ini. Kenyataannya menyakitkan, nyatanya suara itu teredam oleh hembusan angin yang begitu kencang. Hingga pada akhirnya tubuh itu hanya dapat terdiam disana seolah terkunci oleh derasnya hujan. Saat ini, masih di tempat yang sama...

Kuroko hanya berucap lirih dalam hati.

_"There are times I truly want to cry,"_

Menyembunyikannya dari hujan.

_"Even if you can't see it,"_

Meredamnya dari hembusan angin.

_"In the truth in my hearts,"_

Bahkan merahasiakannya dari sang surai merah.

_"Even if that is not the whole story,"_

**Akashi Seijuurou...**

_"However you are, I'll always love you."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :** Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sudah jelas kan? Hahah #miris (?) entah kenapa merasa baka-se-baka-baka-nya (?) karena ff ini gak dijadiin satu chapter aja ==" mau dipanjangin yang ini tapi gak bisa panjang udah mentok banget soalnya saya gak mau jadi happy ending (?) *jleb/plak* maaf, mungkin banyak typo karena saya gak pernah baca ulang ff saya =w= malu sendiri soalnya gak jelas.

Yak, sekian minna~ arigatou XD

Oh, ya makasih juga buat yang udah baca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya ^^

Mohon komentar, kritik dan sarannya lagi ya minnacchi /o/ #plakkkkkk


End file.
